battlenetworkrtafandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man Battle Network
Overview This game is the first in the Battle Network series. A lot of the combat style and battle system instituted in this game is prevalent throughout the other games in the series; even still, this first game is missing a lot of key elements that are considered the norm for later games in the series. On top of this missing content, the game also has some unique characteristics that have either been altered or removed in the later games. Game-Specific Characteristics * Characteristics specific to the original Battle Network, but not any of its successors: * There is no ability to "Run" from battles except by using the escape chip. * Any lost health is recovered after winning battles. * There are no Styles, Crosses, Souls, etc. * You can find and purchase armors. There are armors named for each element, except Elec. Wearing any of the elemental armors halves the damage done to you by attacks, but doubles the damage done to you if the element of the armor has a weakness to the attack element used. * There is no Mega or Giga chip classifications. Instead, Navi chips were in their own category. The limit on Navi chips for a folder is 5 (this is identical to Mega Man Battle Network 2). * You can have up to 10 of the same (non-Navi) chips in one folder. * There are no * code chips. * Using a chip trader does not autosave the game. This means that you can obtain a lot of powerful chips early on in the game via resetting until the chip trader gives you the chip you want. For casual gameplay, this is a very useful technique; however, it is not wise to rely on the trader in a single segment speed run due to the wildly unpredictable amount of time that it may take to fill your library. Even getting 60 chips for the Yuri Memo can be a difficult task without a set chip route. Operate Shooting Star In Japan, a remake of Battle Network came out called Rockman EXE Operate Shooting Star. This remake comes with a few changes such as the ability to run from battles without the Escape chip, the ability to skip the Jack In animation, * code chips, and most notably being the presence of Shooting Star Rockman. After completing ElecMan's scenario, you are put into another scenario where you fight side by side with SS Rockman to defeat ClockMan.EXE. Once defeated, you gain the ability to switch to SS Rockman whenever you want simply by choosing him from the Rockman menu. Other minor changes include voice acting, changed stores and chip drops. SS Rockman has the ability to use his shield from the Star Force series as well as the ability to lock onto viruses for more effective sword use. Another difference is during ElecMan's scenario, you no longer need to recharge the batteries if you place them in the wrong slot. Run rates Table below lists the maximum HP required to run from all battles in that group of areas. For full run rates, see http://pastebin.com/LWPGuT3q Glitches Unlike most Battle Network games, BN1 has a glitch that is used a few times during a run. Found by Bag of Magic Food, when you pause on the frame a cutscene would take place and open your Chip Folder, the cutscene is skipped altogether. Allowing for a skip in IceMan's stage as well as skipping the Life Virus itself. This glitch was not fixed in the DS remake, Operate Shooting Star. There is something else that isn't really a glitch, it's more like a trick and it's called Step Buffering. If you fire your Buster while tapping left and right, going back and forth as you fire it causes you to fire faster as if your rapid stat was higher. This allows you to take out viruses faster from a distance. Resources Mega Man Battle Network 1 any% written route Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star Any% written route Category:Game